Computer-Based Cognitive Prosthetics is a new method of treating acquired cognitive disorders. Cognitive Prosthetics has been successful in treating various neurologic disorders including traumatic brain injury, stroke, and brain cancer among patients who had plateaued with conventional neurorehabilitation treatment. Efficient methods of treatment have been developed for treating patients using telemedicine, which makes this method appropriate for patients at a distance from specialized rehabilitation services, such as rural patients. However, a major roadblock to this treatment is providing for the needs of therapists. There are two types of problems. First, this mode of therapy is very different in fundamental ways from conventional rehabilitation. Therapists need to learn a broad array of new skills. Second, our current methods make the therapist's job frustrating in dealing with several different technologies, and inefficient because certain features are not available where and where they are needed. The goal of this research is develop a "user friendly" workstation for clinicians providing the technology-based therapy; additionally, the workstation will increase the ability to provide quality assurance. Phase I involves 3 activities: 1) collecting data on the information needs, work flow constraints, and work load of the therapists. 2) developing a User Requirements Specification, and 3) partially implementing the specification as a means demonstrating project feasibility. The Phase II effort will fully implement the Specification, which is expected to require resolving several thousand implementation details of the type which subvert usability. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This research has substantial commercial potential. The product's aim is to make it easier to train therapists to provide therapy using Computer-Based Cognitive Prosthetics (CBCP). Additionally, this product can be used for quality assurance in the delivery of services. CBCP is now a commercially successful means of treating patients, with cost savings of 25 to 50%. Other commercial opportunities include distribution of the workstation to organizations that have licensed the CBCP software, as well as to companies which manufacture and distribute augmentative and alternative communication devices.